An electronic document generally refers to electronic media content used in electronic form. Software applications include one or more programs designed to provide access to carry out specific operations on electronic documents. Software applications can further facilitate editing electronic documents. Software applications support application preferences when editing documents. Software application preferences can be associated with a template document such that user configurations for that document are retrieved when the document is accessed for editing. Software application preferences, in this regard, are persistent because application preferences exist from session to session. Further, while editing data, software applications can create transient data that is associated with a document. Transient data, which is not available from session to session (i.e., not persistent data), can be important in preserving a document workspace for editing the document. Conventional software applications fail to provide ways for preserving document transient data and accessing document-based workspaces.